This invention relates to carrying cases and, more particularly, to carrying cases for crossbows.
As the use of crossbows for hunting and other sporting purposes has become more widespread, there is an increased need for an inexpensive case for conveninently transporting and/or storing a completely assembled crossbow ready for use and possibly including accessories, such as a scope, bow fishing reel, arrow tracker, cocking stirrups, etc. Such a carrying case desirably should also be capable of carrying and/or storing accessories, such as a quiver carrying arrows, a cocking mechanism, broadhead and allen wrenches, bow string wax, extra bow string, extra arrowheads and the like. This need is accentuated by legislation in some states requiring crossbows to be enclosed in some sort of case or container while being transported in a vehicle. Applicants are unaware of any existing carrying cases suitable for completely satisfying this need.